Tuffle Parasites
The Tuffle parasitesDragon Ball GT: Transformation, 2005 are the parasitic members of the Tuffle race who serve Baby on Earth. Overview The original Tuffle parasite is Baby, who was created on Planet Plant from the DNA of the Tuffle King. After being completed by his Machine Mutant creation Dr. Myuu on planet M-2, Baby attempts to infect everyone on Earth with other Tuffle parasites he spawned inside the Earthlings in order to recreate the Tuffle race. All of the Tuffle parasites (other than Baby) are destroyed when Kibito Kai releases the Sacred Water over the Earth, and Baby is killed when Goku blasts him and his spaceship to the Sun. Video game appearances The leader of the Tuffle parasites, Baby, appears in numerous video games. Humans controlled by Tuffle parasites appear as regular enemies in Dragon Ball GT: Transformation: Mad Wrestler (Hammer), Mad Wrestler 2, Mad Wrestler 3, Evil Suit (Dollar), Evil Suit 2, and Evil Suit 3. Infected Gohan, Infected Goten, and Infected Trunks appear as playable characters in Dragon Ball Heroes. Infected Trunks appears as an enemy in the first GT DLC pack of Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Techniques, special abilities, and forms The Tuffle parasite hosts can use all their previous abilities while possessed, and also demonstrate a few abilities never shown before. CoNtrolled Humans *'Enhanced Endurance' – The Humans controlled by Tuffle parasites are shown to be able to get up even after being attacked by Mr. Satan. Something that they would not normally be able to do. Controlled Z Fighters *'Flight' – Several of the possessed Z Fighters are shown still able to fly. *'Transformation' – At several points, Tuffle-possessed Gohan and Goten take on their Super Saiyan forms during battles. During the first GT Saga of Xenoverse, Demigra gives Infected Trunks the Evil Energy power up. *'Ki Transfer' – The Tuffle controlled Z Fighters and Humans are able to give their ki to Baby Vegeta in order to power him up to Super Baby Vegeta 2. **'Circle of Power' – An ability where the controlled Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Bulla give their energy to Baby Vegeta to allow him to transform to Super Baby Vegeta. Infected Goten *'Kamehameha' – Infected Goten's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. Infected Gohan *'Soaring Dragon Strike' – Infected Gohan's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. Infected Trunks *'Finish Buster' – Infected Trunks's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Evil Energy power up' – In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Infected Trunks is given the evil energy power up by Demigra. *'Explosive Wave' – A technique used by Infected Trunks in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Bloody Sauce' – A technique used by Infected Trunks in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'God Breaker' – A technique used by Infected Trunks in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Burning Slash' – A technique used by Infected Trunks in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Chain Destructo Disc Barrage' – One of Infected Trunks' ultimate techniques in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Baked Sphere' – One of Infected Trunks' ultimate techniques in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Gallery Dragon Ball GT 1 29 The Fall Of The Saiyans 1027160.jpg|Humans infested by Tuffle parasites Dragon Ball GT 1 29 The Fall Of The Saiyans 1035200.jpg|Humans infested by Tuffle parasites Dragon Ball GT 1 31 Collapse From Within 1059240.jpg|Humans infested by Tuffle parasites Dragon Ball GT 1 31 Collapse From Within 1060760.jpg|Humans infested by Tuffle parasites Dragon Ball GT 1 31 Collapse From Within 1068160.jpg|Humans infested by Tuffle parasites 0goten1 n.jpg|Infected Goten Infected Gohan dbgt.png|Infected Gohan HG5-40.jpg|Infected Goten in Heroes HG5-37.jpg|Infected Gohan in Heroes HG5-44.jpg|Infected Trunks in Heroes Infected_Trunks_xenoverse.png|Infected Trunks in Xenoverse References Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Factions Category:Villains